


Ijema’s Notes

by LynnDoesStuff



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: (please don’t take that seriously I literally just named him on the spot), Angst, Btw y’all know the Krill hanging around those rocks in the Forgotten Ark, His name is Todd and I love him, Im horrible at writing so who knows, Krills, Sky: COTL, didnejdbdjdbsjfj, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDoesStuff/pseuds/LynnDoesStuff
Summary: Ijema is a newborn Skykid who’s dreams are mightier than others believe possible.
Kudos: 6





	Ijema’s Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Djdhdidhdishdjd okay okay so like this story is set like- post corruption, as is the world of Sky, but pre death? Like- there are no memories of Spirits to relive because they’re all still alive. Also, no one has truly settled in Wasteland or Vault yet, so people generally don’t go there. One last thing! This is in the style of a journal entry, so the only things you’ll know are the things that are written down. That’s all, enjoy the first chapter! Hopefully I’ll actually continue this story FJDBSIDNSJD

### Ijema’s Notes

##### Entry 1

Today I was told about the wonders of recording my adventures! One of my fellow Adventurers told me of it, and I aspire to tell all of my tales!

...Once I actually get out of here first. They’ve been keeping me in this village and refused to let me leave yet. They all say I’m “too young” and “too daring”. I’ll show them too daring! 

Oh! I suppose I should write about my heart wrenching backstory in case one day I become so legendary that everyone simply yearns to know all about me! I remember falling like it was just yesterday.. one moment I wasn’t present, next moment I had landed in the pavilion with thousands of eyes watching me. When I looked up to face them all, they were whispering things to each other in a language I could not yet understand. Little did I know at the time that you had to share your light to understand anything. I could tell that some of them were wanting me to turn around, but I wasn’t about to be pushed around! So I yelled at the top of my lungs for the entire crowd to hear. “Why don’t you say it to my face? I’m not afraid of you guys!” Instantly all of the whispering had stopped before a few nods went around the group, whispering starting again. I was confused as to why they wouldn’t confront me when I suddenly felt a small tap on my shoulder. I had turned around, only to be met by someone twice my size. That was the first Spirit I had ever met, and I remember talking back to them too. They simply pulled me into their embrace and patted my back, shaking their head. When they had let me go, they placed their large hand over the top of my mask before facing the crowd. Their large voice boomed out, getting the attention of everyone else in the area. 

“Ijema, Spirit of Adventure. Treat him well. Teach him, welcome him, and bond with him.” ~~The crowd all bowed to me after that~~ _(They were actually bowing to the Guiding Spirit)_ before going back to their regular activities. 

...now that I think about it, it’s not really heart wrenching at all. Hm, I’ll have to think about that one. 

Anyway, I’m currently living in one of the Isle Villages, closer to the temple than others, but still not close at all. I don’t understand what the big hype is about those temples. Everyone says it’s forbidden to go in there unless you have an offering of light. I don’t understand what it’s supposed to mean though, and no one’s taken the time to tell me. I suppose it’s for the best though. Still doesn’t change the fact that I am absolutely bored to death here in the village. Everyone is so happy, but they’re not doing anything. Where’s the excitement? They all just talk amongst themselves. The butterfly handlers were cool at first, but now they’re boring. They do the same thing every day. Pubox, one of the butterfly keepers, wakes up and goes to care for the butterflies every day. But all he does is just stare at them. He doesn’t even do anything with them! He showed me a few tricks once, like how to get a butterfly to land on your hand, causing them to glow pink, but I can’t get the hang of it yet. I think he might be a magician. He swears he’s not, anyone can do it and they don’t have to have a Magician trait, but I don’t believe him. 

I don’t think that it’s fair that I have to wait to get my wings. Walking is such a bore when you can easily see everyone else flying around. But everyone tells me that I have to wait until the Wing Makers come to the Village. 

I don’t even understand why everyone is so fond of the Wing Makers. All they do is take a cloth and make it fancier for us to fly with. I could easily take my bed cloth and fly with it. But every time I try I get yelled at. They keep telling me that I “don’t have the power yet” or that I “can’t do it with any ordinary cloth”. Well maybe they should be teaching us to fly instead of all this history crap. 

Oops, this entry is pretty long, and I think Pubox found my hiding spot in one of his butterfly crates. Signing off!

Ijema, soon to be legendary!


End file.
